Everything is Black, Until Light Breaks Through It
by ryskenharuka178
Summary: A story about Anakin Skywalker while he is still Darth Vader, falling in love with young woman who has hidden secrets and knows more about him then he does. Can she save him? Can she love him? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note - Anakin is not burned in this story, but was placed in the suit because of the injuries he sustained from fighting Obi-Wan, to keep him alive.)

(Internal Thoughts in Italics)

Chains clink and move slightly as the figure, kneeling on both knees with their head down, tries to weakly get free. They can't see anything, because of the blindfold that has been placed around their eyes and around them, is nothing but blackness.

They remember though that they had been taken from their home-world and brought here to unknown ship, while they felt somehow their own planet being destroyed by something far more powerful than any laser they knew of.

They only thing, they can hear is the humming of the far distant engines and strange presence around the room, they are imprisoned in.

 _Where were they?_

 _Why had they been brought here?_

 _What was the purpose of being brought here?_

(*Author's Note -Japanese style with hair tied up, but long part hanging down her back.)

The footsteps echo off the polished floor, while Stormtroopers and Empire Officers step out the way of the once man - now more machine and man - Lord Vader, with his black cape billowing slightly with his movement.

They bow their heads. No-one wanted to incur the wrath of him and knew the consequences if they got in the way then go back to their everyday business.

Questions would never be asked and answered. They knew the rules - he was the Emperor's top most Sith Lord - and could kill anyone, who displeased him.

The man - Lord Vader - ignores them and continues walking to the holding area, where a new package as the Emperor had called it, was waiting for him then stops, when he suddenly senses a wave of strong Force Energy coming from the room.

It was strong, fill of anger, anguish and rage that one's home had been destroyed by the Death Star's weapon as an experiment to see that the weapon worked. The Geonision's had made it and he remembers when he had first seen it being built in space, while standing on the Star Destroyer bridge, after the death of his wife Padme.

 _Padme Amidala - young, sweet and innocent, who he had fallen in love with when he had been, just Anakin Skywalker and not Lord Vader. A woman who he had married after events of the Clone War, going against the rules of the Jedi Code._

 _A Jedi, could not love and could not marry. He had defied that and it had resulted in her, becoming pregnant with his children. His children._

 _He had no idea where they had been hidden and could not sense their Force Signature at all._

 _It seemed that they had been hidden, in only one place._

He comes out of his thoughts, stepping forwards to the door, which slides open with a hiss and steps inside the light from the corridor, only penetrating slightly into the large room. He can sense that the Force Energy, is coming from a figure kneeling on the polished floor with their head down, while their hands have been spread out like when forming a cross.

Handcuffs, attached to chains that are bolted to the ground, are on their wrists and he walks up to them as the door slides shut behind him then a dim light, flicks on. It reveals enough of a young woman, with hair tied back a certain style, that he knew symbolised the planet of Kyorin Muras.

The people, had been different and were more peaceful folk, living in small bamboo huts that had included farmland, rivers that had been fresh with abundance of fresh fish and on top of one of the hills, there had been a rare Sakura Tree.

It had been blooming, when the Star Destroyer's had arrived and he remembers that he had touched with a leather gloved hand, feeling a strange Force Signature that had felt so familiar to him.

A weak moan, comes from the young woman, bringing him out the memory of it and he looks down at her then stepping up to her, tilts her chin up so he can look at her face. Her face twitches and suddenly eyes shoot open to reveal a swirling mass of sea-blue green - almost like an ocean that was untamed - then she flinches away from his hand, turning her face away from him.

He stands up straight, wondering why suddenly that his heart was thudding against his ribcage and he felt Fear from the look that she had given him. It had been one fill of rage, anger, anguish and sadness that this "thing" in front of her, had done nothing to stop it and he wonders why hadn't he sensed her.

 _Why hadn't he sensed her, when had arrived on the planet?_

 _Had someone or the Force, hidden her Signature from him?_

 _So, he wouldn't sense her, at all._

He comes out of those questions, that whirling around his head and bringing his hand up, summons the chains up with his Force then keeping it up with his own power, he steps closer to her. She looks more masculine than female, because of years of training to fight and walks around her, inspecting every part of her finely, toned body.

When he comes around to look at her, she gives him a glare with her eyes and he steps closer, so close that his chest is right up against his then brings out the tracking device injection needle that would make sure that if she went missing, it would show where she was.

He grabs the back of head, feeling while he does the silky softness of hair and wrenches it back to expose her neck more, while she gulps slightly then places the injection device against the side of her neck.

He presses down, hearing a choked cry come from her and her body, tremble against his then something wet drip onto his armour as he can feel steps back from her. He is trembling himself and quickly, places the injection device away then whirling around, cloak billowing outwards, heads to the door.

It slides open so fast that two Officers jump in fright, while standing talking in the corridor and he glares at them, even though the mask covered his face then watch as they scarper, while he feels an ache start to in his chest as he walks down the corridor.

She had affected him, somehow. She broken a piece of the black armour and entered her way into it.

Somehow?

 **Nula's P.O.V:**

I collapse weakly on the polished floor, whimpering like a wounded animal and can feel some blood from the injection site, where he placed the device in me, lightly trickle down the side of my neck.

It had hurt, when he had done it and forced a cry to come from me, while strangely from the Sith Lord, I had felt him tremble against me, after a tear had fallen onto his black polished armour.

Did this mean that, he was Human under that suit and he could feel emotions?

He wasn't monster like I had heard at all, from Republic Spies that had been passing through and checked my home-world for supplies. He was man, encased within a shell that he been placed in by someone.

 _Who was he then?_

 _He was called Lord Vader?_

 _Yet, no-one had thought._

 _Where did he come from?_

 _Who was he?_

 _And why had he had become who he was?_

I come out of my thoughts, breathing slowly in and out then summoning the energy within my core, pour it into the chains that hold me to the polished floor then they shatter instantly into tiny fragments that go flying in all directions.

Standing up, I hold my hand up to the pieces which all begin to shake as they rush towards each other to form spear that soon fling at the metal door, which explodes outwards into the corridor then heading to the smoking door, step out of the hole into the corridor.

An alarm has begun to sound, somewhere in the large ship and running footsteps, are coming down the long white corridor then staying still, close my eyes. I could sense six Stormtroopers and calming myself, Force-step down the corridor.

Vader, suddenly frowns when he hears an alarm sounding and stops in the corridor he is walking down then feels suddenly so intense Force energy, surge up from the prison holding cells.

Particularly the one, where the young woman was being held and heads to the hanger bay, knowing somehow that she would be heading there to escape. The place is empty, except for few stragglers of Stormtroopers and droids, sorting out crates that had been delivered.

He heads over to the large shield, which stopped the gravity of space sucking everyone out into the inky blackness and just stands there, looking at the hanger bay doors. A hole explodes and sends fragments of it, flying in all directions as she steps out of it, holding in one hand a blaster with enough firepower to destroy a Stormtrooper's armour.

Her Force Energy, was now snaking towards him like a dragon and rearing upwards as everything seems to shake all around him. She was that powerful, with untamed energy and he summons out his lightsabre, seeing how she has noticed him.

He ignites with hiss and she begins to walk towards him, while everything dissolves around him to just inky blackness, while he can still see her as she walks towards. Light spots appear, everytime she brings her high heeled boot down on the ground, while the darkness seems to shrink back from her.

He can see that it is trying to stop, biting with fangs down on the impenetrable bubble of light, trying in vain to snuff it out. She steps towards him and places her free hand on his chest, touching it lightly.

A gasp escapes him, while energy pours from her into him and he cries out, unexpectly at the amount of feelings that she is sending through him. In the mask the man called Lord Vader - changes suddenly back to Anakin Skywalker, who suddenly wonders where is he.

He looks around and sees that he is in his old Jedi Robes, while he is standing somehow in water that shows above him - a sky of rolling clouds - and world that cannot be explained.

 _Was this the Astral Plane of the Force, that when Jedi's met with dead to talk?_

Suddenly, he stumbles backwards as he sees a familiar face underneath him in the water, floating underneath him and falls onto but then watches in slight horror, fear and shock as the man, who he had last seen lying dead in fire pyre, rises out the water.

The water runs off Qui-Gon Jinn, while landing back into ocean that Anakin is on and making ripples spread outwards as the man steps towards him. The Jedi Master's clothes appear and fold onto him then the man opens his eyes, to reveal a swirling mass of sea-blue green that makes him gasp as he recognises where he had seen it before.

"She's your daughter?!" Anakin says, looking at the man in shock and surprise as the man comes up to him then kneels in front of him.

"Yes. Nula, is my daughter and has been since the beginning of time. I may look like this, but I'm way older than any Jedi or Sith in the world, Anakin. Though, I'm not here to discuss her." The man, replies to him and the look he gives makes Anakin, cry out as he feels suddenly the festering Darkness rise within him.

He manages to get back up, while above him, the clouds in the sky have turned grey and lightning flashes as he holds his head on his hand, trying in vain to calm it, while the water has changed colour to crimson.

Vader, breathes heavily and lowering his hands, he turns around to face the former Master. The man is just standing there, watching him and he ignites the lightsabre, he has with him, intention to destroy the world he is in.

He brings up above his head, while Qui-Gon Jinn, just watches, silently and slams it down into through the water, which suddenly explodes all around him, while he feels himself being swamped by a tidal wave of crimson that lands on him then pulls him down, underneath the water.

He can see through the water - that was like glass - Qui-Gon Jinn, looking down at him with deep sadness and betrayal of the path he had chosen then disappears as he finds himself being jerked right down into the abyss that awaits him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nula's P.O.V:**

The stars all around me, while I stare straight out of the view point of the ship that I had pinched as they blur into white streaks as I go into hyperspace, heading to somewhere that I could lay low for couple of years.

What I had done to make sure that Anakin Skywalker, returned, had drained me of nearly all my Force Energy and knew that I would have to meditate to restore it then lean back in the pilot's chair.

He was strong in the Force, yet he couldn't get rid of the Darkness that had lay festering within him and what he didn't know was that it was killing him from the inside. Every piece of good inside him, was slowly being destroyed by it and he had now idea at all.

It was more powerful than him and it was using him, to get more powerful inside. My father, had managed to chain it down and knew that it would keep it, trapped.

But, not forever and it would be only matter of time that it would get free of the chains. It would come after me and I would not be able to stop it, as it would be too late.

Soon the ship, is coming out of hyperspace and I take hold of the controls then look at the new Planet in front of me that I had never heard of being of course from the Deep Realm of the Outer Rim.

Tatooine - a sparsely populated area, with some spaceports spread about and moisture farms, that could see twinkling in the black night as I descend from the clouds, silently then finding a clifftop, land the ship gently.

I get up, grabbing a cloak and shrug it on then heading to the back, wait until the ramp ascends down onto the ground. I head down it and right up to the cliff, bringing up the binoculars to check the cities then lowering them down, bring my wrist up, pressing the speeder control bracelet on it.

The simple speeder - shaped almost like a motorbike - hovers out and over to me, while I straddle it then placing both hands on the handles, head to the cliff. I drop off it and soon speed towards the city that would be safest of both - the engine of the bike silent so that no-one who worked as a spy for Empire, would hear it and report it.

The Hotel owner is disgruntled and angry slightly, that I had woken him up to get a room then apologises for it, when he notices that I wasn't one of the Empire Spies. He is Twi'lek and male, with slightly feminine face that would indicate he get mostly to himself to hide it.

Sort of like me, hiding on unknown planet and keeping the secret that I just escaped from a Star Destroyer. The ship, would be safe out there and I had placed it under a cloaking device to make it look like sand structure that was part of Tatooine's landscape.

He leads me, quietly upstairs and to simple plain with the number 67, which made me feel glad that it wasn't 69 and hands me the key card, bowing slightly then placing it inside, I hear the door click as it accepts it. I step inside the darkened room and wait until the Twi'lek has left then closing the door, head over to the where the lamp is.

I switch it on, the bulb flickering to life and soon revealing a simple plain Hotel room. It had not been used before, because everything would have a signature of who stayed here and yet, there was nothing.

I slide the cloak off and open the blinds a wee bit to allow a moonlight to filter in then sitting down, cross my legs over myself as I lower my head slightly then closing my eyes, begin to calm meditate.

Feeling the Force energy, swirling and moving like small stream as the dragon within me, follows it then calmly wraps itself around me as I gasp softly, arching as it becomes part of my skin. It would now become one with me and all it needed to complete the circle was the other half.

The Black dragon - Anakin Skywalker - and everything would be at peace for the all Universe.

"Lord Vader." He hears, someone say and this makes him, flutter his eyes open then he sees that one of the Medical officers is looking at him then rising, he places his feet on the ground.

They had taken off his helmet, which rested on a table and he lowers his head, breathing heavily as his chest rises and falls. It felt different and freer with it off, while he felt like he should stop wearing it.

"Is it possible for you to convert this, so I can have my mouth free?" He asks the Medical officer, who nods silently in reply and coming over takes hold of the lower half of the mask, pulling it off with gentle care.

In the reflected glass, he can see that his hair had gotten longer had some stage and he still looked young, like when he had just been in the War against the Trade Federation and General Grievous then the Medical officer, places it down next to the mask.

"You don't need to. Your all body has recovered, you no longer need the suit as well. While this, though for some strange reason - the mask is draining you of energy." The Medical officer says to him and he looks at the mask, seeing the image of him - only with sickly golden eyes - appearing then disappearing.

"Destroy it, permanently. Do you understand?" He says, adding a hint that if the man didn't he would pay for the consequences and the Medical officer nods in shakily reply then standing up straight, he starts to take the suit off.

Pieces fall to the ground, to reveal a body that had some scars from older battles and steps out of the wrecked suit then grabbing a braided hairband, ties the long hair back then is handed a long black kimono that he shrugs on.

The Medical Bay, door suddenly slides open and two guards that he recognised as the Emperor's Private Guards, come in as the Medical Officer's clear the suit away, along with the mask then leave.

He appears and stare the old, wizened face of Darth Sidious and he seems to shrink back from the room then steps inside, coming up to him. Not too close, though, he notices and finishing wrapping the kimono around him.

"Lord Vader, I have heard some concerning news that the young woman, I sent to you to be trained, escaped." He says, voice still the same when he had named me - Vader - and wonder who had told him that information.

"Yes. I plan to go, after her and bring her back to properly trained for becoming a Sith. I will though make sure to control her, though.

" Anakin says, while the Emperor looks at him and gives small "hmm" to this information.

"Good, Lord Vader. Leave immediately." the man says, turning around and soon leaving with his guards following close behind him then Anakin, lets out the breath he had been holding.

He wondered if the Emperor had sensed the change within him and that he was no longer - Lord Vader - but now, Anakin Skywalker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nula's P.O.V:**

The morning sun is shining down on the town of Mos Espa, when I come out the shower room and suddenly hear a commotion going outside in the corridor, which makes me wonder why is the Twi'lek, sounding panicked.

The door suddenly opens, because I had forgotten to lock it and immediately, I feel a full blush rise on my cheeks in embarrassment that he was seeing me like this. Anakin Skywalker, not Lord Vader, is now blushing as well and quickly shuts the door then summoning the key card, over to him, locks it.

He turns back around to face me, turning his face to one side and covering his mouth, gives a fake cough to cover his embarrassment. The fact that he had not knocked, before coming in and comes over then sits down the chair, near the window.

"Why Tatooine?" He asks me, looking at me and I feel like I had been slap in the face, metaphorically.

He was from this planet, that's way he knew it and curse myself, for choosing it. I thought that it would keep me hidden, yet it seemed I had forgotten about him.

He frowns at me, probably wondering what I'm thinking and suddenly, feel black gloved hand take hold of my chin then tilt it upwards, so I see his eyes. I seem to forget how to breathe, while my heart is thudding against my ribcage, blood is rushing in my ears then his other hand comes up, it takes hold of the towel.

I tremble, slightly which he notices and soon steps close to me as he looks at me then gently, unwraps it to reveal me to him. It slides down my arms and onto the bed cover of the bed then he takes hold of the back of my head, pulling it back slightly by my hair.

"What are you afraid of?" He asks, mostly to himself and not expecting an answer from me as I bite my bottom lip, drawing a bead of blood.

He leans forwards as it trickles down and laps it up with his tongue, gently as I quiver at the touch of feeling it then he pushes me backwards onto the bed. He gets over me, one hand sifting through my hair and the other he places on my abdomen then slides it upwards as I arch slightly at the feel of the leather glove on my skin.

I can feel through it, the heat of his hand and soon he is sliding back downwards to between my thighs, where the stillness of the Hotel Room is suddenly broken by a cry coming from me.

I soon find myself digging my hands into the sheets, laying my head to one side on the pillow and keeping my eyes closed, tightly as I whimper as his hand moves between my thighs in way that is making me, feel hot.

Like I was burning and soon he moves to sit up, flinging the cloak off onto the floor then sliding off the bed, stands up straight as he begins to take off the new robes that he is wearing. They soon fall to the floor and because of the gaze he is giving me, I can't move or do anything.

He grabs hold of me, pulling me down and pushing my legs apart, takes hold of my hips. He pulls them down, making a small cry come from me, trembling at the sametime as he becomes fully sheathed inside me.

 _Was I afraid?_

 _Why was did it feel like I was burning up inside?_

 _He's inside me._

 _It hurts._

 _Is it meant to hurt like this?_

I rise, slightly and hunch into his chest, which is covered in old battle scars then feel him, place him around hands on my back. He pushes me back onto the bed cover and strokes my cheek, lightly with one of his metal hands then begins to slowly and gently, undulate his hips back and forth, slowly and gently into mine.

I bring my hands up, taking hold of the back of his head with one hand and the other his shoulder, gasping at the feel of him, moving inside me and being over me.

It was against my code – Jedi could not love, marry or have relationship – and yet, here I was while this man - this man who lost everything and everyone – makes love to me.

She is warm against him. Her body resisting first, when he pushes into her and she hunches into his chest, making him place his hands on her back, feeling in the process the tattoo she has on her back.

He pushes her back down on the cover and moving one hand away from her back, strokes her cheek gently with one of his metal hands then begins to slowly and gently, undulate his hips back and forth into her's.

Her hands come up, one taking hold of the back of his head – sifting through his hair – and the other taking hold of his shoulder for support, while gasps begin to come from her. He looks down at her, watching how she writhes underneath him, mouth opening in small gasps and head tilting backwards as he continues to move inside her.

 _Nula…you're so beautiful._

 _That's it, voice what you're feeling with what I'm giving you._

 _That's it, place your legs around me._

He feels her wrap his legs around his waist, while he takes hold of her hands and placing them either side of her head, clasps his metal fingers in hers then starts to speed up his thrusts in her. Sweat that had formed, is running down her body like water droplets and over her breasts, which the nipples of have risen and peaked.

Anakin, can feel inside him that the pressure that has been building is coming to climax and lifting his head to look at her, can feel by the way she is moving her hips into his thrusts that she too is approaching climax then lifting her into his lap, takes hold of the back of her head with one hand, entangling it in her silky hair.

He rests his other on her back, moving her up and down with gentle movement, her moans breaking the stillness of the hotel room as she tilts her head backwards to expose a pale throat that makes him, kiss it gently with his lips.

He keeps on moving inside her, knowing that he is close and soon it hits, his body tensing against her's as she gives an unexpected cry, clenching her thighs tightly around his waist. His vision turns white, blocking out every sound, but the thudding of his heart against his ribcage and can feel a strange calmness wash over him.

Afterwards, he watches quietly as the young woman, calmly sleeps next to him and gently placing a hand on her tattoo, he strokes the dragon softly with a gentle touch then laying his head down on the pillow, pulls the covers up around them both.

Sleep overcomes him and he allows to have no nightmares for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nula's P.O.V:**

I wince, when I flutter my eyes open and can feel that Anakin's hand is resting on my hip, while his chest is against my back then go to move, only to feel slight pain shoot through me. Everything that happened with him, soon comes flooding back and lay back down as I cannot forget, how we had made love.

 _Father, forgive me._

 _I gone against the rules you taught me._

 _I have lain with a Sith and for some reason don't regret it._

 _Was it like this for you, when you fall in love with her?_

 _Do you remember my mother – Shurina?_

 _How the two of you met?_

 _Father, forgive me._

I come out of my thoughts, those questions that will never be answered by my Father, when I feel him shift in his sleep as he wakes up from his deep sleep then hear him sitting up. I look over my shoulder at him, seeing that he is holding his metal hand to his forehead and thinking about something then he must sense I'm watching him.

"Nula…do you feel, alright? I didn't hurt…you, with this?" He asks me, turning his face to look at me and rolling to face him, see that he is looking at his metal hand – which glints slightly in the faint light streaming through the blinds, outside.

 _How should I answer that?_

 _Should I tell him the truth?_

 _That because I'm a Jedi and he's a Sith._

 _That we shouldn't have done it._

 _Yet, I want to be with him._

"No…I'm fine. Just, that I…"

 _Nula, what are you thinking?_

 _Your committing yourself to him_

 _And, yet I want to be able to help him and love him._

"…...want to be with you, Anakin. I want to be with you." I say, confessing what I feel deep, down inside and lower my head, feeling my hair fall in front of my face then hear him shifting, moving to be close to me.

His metal hand, gently tilts my chin up and soon his lips cover mine, making me bring my hands up to place on his chest. Just resting them on it, feeling it rise and fall under my hands then he lets go of my lips, stroking my hair back from my face.

"Sweet, Nula. Sweet, gentle Nula. I want to be with you as well." He says, taking hold of me and hugging me close to his warm, naked body with his arms around me as he buries his face in my neck.

I just allow him to hold me, tightly and feel that already that something new was starting between us that could change everything.

Holding, Nula close to him and burying his face in her neck, Anakin can feel that is heart is thudding against his ribcage. He had just confessed to this young woman – who he had just met – that he wanted to be with her and that deep down inside, that it was the right thing to do.

She could help him, find his children and help him defeat the darkness within him. The thought of having a family, with her would have to wait though, because if she became pregnant then it would be difficult to protect her from the Emperor's wrath.

He pulls himself back from her, looking at her – looking at those gentle eyes of her's – and strokes her cheek, lightly with his thumb then leaning down, kisses her again as she brings her hands to rest on his chest.

Right where his heart lay – which was gently thudding against his ribcage – and keeps on holding her close to him. The dragons tattooed on each-others back had now met, Bonded and become One.

And, nothing would break the Bond at all that was now forming between them both. Not now, not ever because it would always be strong between them.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Bella-swan11. Because they asked nicely for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nula's P.O.V:**

Now, standing at the window with my clothes back on and just staring at nothing, feel him come up to me then wrapping his arms around me, kisses my cheek, gently. I turn my face, slightly and he brings a hand up to cup my cheek, lightly with his hand then places his forehead against mine.

"If you're afraid, of the fact that your Jedi and I'm a Sith. Don't be. I won't let the Emperor harm you." He says, which makes me bring a hand up to grip his arm, tightly to reassure myself that he was here and that this was not some kind of Dream.

"No, I'm not afraid. It's just one of your children is here. I can sense him, distantly though like he is on the outskirts, where the moisture farms are." I said, which makes me turn my around and look at me.

"You can sense him. A son, she had a son." He says, which makes me remember that he once been a long time ago been married as he told me about the woman that he fallen in love and that she borne him – a son and daughter.

"Yes, though as I said his Force signature is not fully developed, yet. Also, Anakin, there is also your daughter on one of the planets near Coruscant." I said, which makes him kiss me suddenly that I must place my hands on his chest to stabilise myself and he pulls back, smiling at me.

"Will be cautious when visiting both then. Though, my step-brother Owen and his wife Beru, might recognise my face, when I go to see my son." He says, which makes me bring my hand up to stroke a strand of hair from his forehead and tuck it behind his ear.

The both of us soon head to the door, which he opens and stepping out into the corridor, head out of the Hotel room, walking downstairs to the lobby as the Twi'lek Hotel Owner watches from the desk as we step out into the street, with smile on his face that two people, who had just met, were enjoying each-other's company.


	6. Chapter 6

Tatooine, Mos Espa.

It had changed. Places that he knew from his childhood, had disappeared and new places had appeared in their place that he did not recognize then stops suddenly, holding Nula close to him as he senses that he is being watched from behind.

He turns his head, looking back slightly at the crowds of Mos Espa and sees that a group of Bounty Hunters – speeders parked nearby them – are watching him and Nula. Mostly he sees that the Leader of the Bounty Hunter's with scar running down the side of his face, permanently blinding his left eye and with scruffy mohawk, blowing smoke into the air each time they take a drag from their pipe are looking straight at Nula.

This makes Anakin, tighten his hand around her waist in certain way – indicating to the Bounty Hunter – that she belonged to no-one else. This makes the man, un-lean from the wall and walk up to him as Nula, pulls her hood closer around her face.

 _Did she know this Bounty Hunter Leader?_

 _How?_

They tilt their head to one side, pipe held between their teeth and reaches a hand out to Nula's face, making him pull her further away from the Bounty Hunter Leader, giving them a glare that makes them chuckle at him as the other Bounty Hunters, close in on them.

"Oh…. Protective aren't you of her." They say to him, which makes Anakin clench his metal fist slightly under the long Jedi Cloak, tightly as the normal eye of the Bounty Hunter Leader, flicks down to it with just one glance then suddenly, before he can react at what happens next, his metal wrist is suddenly grabbed by them.

They pull hard, flinging him over their shoulder – using one of the old fighting moves that did not involve any weapons - and he lands on the sand, which makes dust rise around him then coughs slightly, when it fills his mouth, finds himself suddenly hauled to his feet by the collar of his Jedi Robes by the Bounty Hunter Leader.

This causes his Jedi Cloak to slip off his shoulders and soon land on the sand with muffled thump noise, making all the Bounty Hunters, step backwards from him. The only person, close to him is the Bounty Hunter Leader, who seems not at all surprised that – what they thought a Jedi – was standing in front of him and they suddenly flick their eye to Nula, who is close to the wall with her hands clenched tightly that Anakin can see by just looking that she is frightened of the Bounty Hunters and their Leader around her and him. Her body showing signs of trembling.

"Some strange, company you picked up, Nula-chan." The man says, making him look at her with wide eyes and she lowers her head down to stare at the sand as Anakin, looks at man, who is smirking at him with a look that makes him, bring his metal fist up.

 _She knew them._

 _But, what connection did she have with this Scum?_

Clenching the metal fist, he punches them man so hard in the face that feels the crunch of bone breaking under it and this causes Bounty Hunter Leader to stumble backwards soon collapsing to the sandy ground, holding the part of the face that been smashed to bits by the metal fist then picking up his cloak, he slips it back on.

He felt angry and betrayed by the face that she betrayed by not telling her about her hidden past it seemed then Force-step outs the way, when blaster shot hits the spot where he had been standing.

Grabbing hold of Nula, he takes hold of her arm and starts to run with her through the streets of the Mos Espa, hearing shouts coming from behind from the Bounty Hunter Leader.

He keeps on moving, soon out of the town and into the Desert of Tatooine, increasing his speed of running by using the Force as the shouts, soon get fainter and fainter as the distance becomes larger between them and the Bounty Hunters.

He just keeps on running, not stopping at all in case they had gotten their speeders and suddenly Nula's hand slips out of his, making him fully turn around as she collapses to the sandy ground with muffled thump noise then blood begins to pool out from underneath her body, which makes him rush over to her.

He collapses on both knees in front of her and rolling her over, sees that blood is staining through her Jedi Robes, turning it crimson as he sees that the gaping wound that is in her side, which makes him try to think back to when he grabbed hold of her.

 _Nula._

 _How could she have gotten wounded?_

Sliding his arms, under her body and lifting her up bridal style, he cradles her close to him then continues to run – using the Force powers within more than ever – as she weakly, grips with her hand., his Jedi Robes, trying in vain to fight the encroaching coldness that was starting to seep into her body.

He had to keep on moving. He had to keep on moving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nula's P.O.V:**

" _What's your name, Kiddo?"_

" _Mama, told me not talk to strangers."_

" _HAAHAA…...Oh, that is so funny. Come on, tell me."_

" _I…don't have one."_

 _Why?_

 _Out of all the memories, I have of my past._

 _Why do I have to remember that one of when I first met Varek – Bounty Hunter and Former Republican Spy – and when he asked me my name?_

 _Dammit…. Why did Varek have to be there?_

I come out of my thoughts, bringing my hands up to my face and covering it as I try not to think about it then lower my hands back down to sit up as I see that I'm in someone's house. Voices are talking or more like arguing, while I swing my legs out of the bed then placing them flat on the floor, stand up only to sway forwards at the sametime the bedroom door slides open.

Arms catch me, encompassing me to a in warm chest – covered by Jedi Robes – and grip their sleeve for support, feeling black spots dance in front of vision because of standing up too fast as my legs tremble with the effort of trying to stand up, straight. Something didn't feel right, making me place a hand to my hair and feel that the long locks of it had been cut so short that I step away from the unknown person then see that a young man, with short roguish blond has appeared at the doorway.

Anakin's son, looks at me and at the other person with slicked back brown hair that had white tips in it, near his ears and looked like he not changed at all – as I recognize who they are. General Obi-wan Kenobi of the Clone Wars and once the former Master of Anakin.

"Umm…. Master Obi-wan, who is this?" He asks, feeling a kimono being placed around my shoulders by the man – who had taught Anakin – and he does not answer him at all, just walks out of the spare bedroom then taking hold of the young man, pulls him away from the doorway.

The door slide shuts with a gentle hiss, leaving me alone. Alone, with only a bedside lamp to illuminate the room and me then suddenly, I'm having to rush through into the bathroom. I manage to reach the sink in time, heaving violently up what I had eaten before we had left the Motel in Mos Espa.

I tremble softly, my hands trembling as I grip the sink for support and because of it, don't hear the door sliding open. I do though feel Anakin's presence and feel him, taking hold of me in his arms as he runs the tap, washing away the vomit that had heaved up then getting a cloth, wets it to wipe my mouth for me.

I stay still for him to do it, un-gripping the sink with my hands and he places the cloth down on the counter next to it then turning me around, lifts me up in his arms. This makes me wrap my legs, around his waist, carrying me into the bedroom, over to the bed where he pulls back the duvet cover of it then lays me, gently down with his metal hand.

He brings it, back up around me and goes to leave that I grab his hand by his wrist. I don't want him to leave and he turns his face to look at me, seeing how I'm looking at with pleading look in my eyes that need right now to stay with me and not go anywhere else.

"Stay…...please…...I need…. you here. I need…. you here…. Anakin." I whisper, voice breaking in the process and tears blurring my vision that he slips his wrist out of my hand's grip then turning around, slips his long Jedi Cloak off.

It falls onto the bedroom floor, with a muffled thump noise and he pulls the cover back – after already taken his boots off, when he had come into the spare bedroom – then slips into the bed, pushing me slightly to the other side. He lays down, his arm reaching over to me and pulls me close to him, so that I'm up against his warm chest then pulls the cover back up around us.

"Sleep, Nula. I'm not getting anywhere." He whispers to me, which makes me lay my head on his chest and feeling my eyes slip close, when he says those words allow his heartbeat to gently lull me to sleep as he holds me close to him.

* * *

Anakin, looks down at Nula, sleeping against his chest and her now short hair – as he had cut her long locks, to give to the Bounty Hunter Varek, who was her Brother from another Father – so that it could be given to the Emperor with a message that due to unforeseen happenings it had resulted in the death of the young woman and Darth Vader, disappearing into huge sandstorm, which had forced Varek to return with his remaining men to Mos Espa.

It would take a lot of convincing to the Emperor that both of him and Nula, had perished in the huge sandstorm, that he could hear was still raging outside. Whipping the outside of the small domed house that is former Master, had lived ever since Order 66 – a order that had resulted in the deaths of whole Jedi's Masters in the planets that had been at the time, controlled by the Republic – in Exile away from what had started to begin around the whole Solar System.

He comes out of his memories, when Nula shifts in her arms and rolls to lay on her back as he sees that sweat has formed, running down her forehead. Her breath is coming in labored gasps and hands twitching as she's having a nightmare then suddenly shoots upwards in the bed, giving a cry that sounds like a wounded animal. Her hands, come up to her face, which she soon buries into them and hitched sobs begin to come from her as her body trembles so much that he reaches out, slowly with his hand.

He touches her shoulder, placing his hand on it and suddenly she whirls around before he can say anything to him then she is straddling him. Looking down at him, with tears running thickly down her cheeks in thick rivulets, which makes him bring his hand up to her cheek and cup it gently with his metal hand as she turns her face into it. Nuzzling it, gently and he begins to wipe the tears away with his metal thumb then turns her face by her chin, so he can see her face then bringing his other hand up pulls her down flat against his chest as she lays her head to one side on it.

Her hitched sobbing, has stopped and she is snuffling weakly on his chest as he sifts his hand – through her now short hair – then she suddenly, shifts lifting her body up slightly that kimono slips off her shoulders to reveal her body to him. He flips her, gently on her back and pulling away from her as he slides out the bed then slides of his Jedi Robes to allow them to drop to the floor.

He slips back into the bed, bringing the cover back up slightly and takes hold of her in his arms, holding her like she fine china doll that could easily break if he did anything that was too much. He places a hand over, where her heart lays and moves the hand, softly downwards caressing her skin that was so smooth it felt like silk then comes to what lays between her thighs – her flower, coated in dew that coats her soft petals – looking at her to continue what he wants to do.

She nods, allowing him to slowly and gently, slide his finger over the wet petals that she gasps softly in the stillness of the spare bedroom his name in soft whisper – like a breeze ruffling the top of the trees – then sliding himself downwards, moves his hand out the way. He wanted to taste it and bending his head down, between her thighs, soon begins to lap up with his tongue the dew that has formed then because she was enjoying it so much by the way her hips are bucking into his mouth, fully delves his tongue into her soft, petals – which part so easily for his tongue – to caress the inside of it.

"Haa…. Ana…. kin…..An…akin."

She gasps his name, chest rising and falling heavily then suddenly spasms weakly against him, giving a small cry of completion as he swallows her nectar that she releases from her climax. He clambers back up and pressing himself against her flower, pushes into her as she takes hold him then begins to undulate his hips back and forth into her's, gently as his Force Powers and her's suddenly manifest. Wrapping around them both and he gasps shakily, sitting up as he continues to move inside her as he feels every emotion that she has for him surge through the Force Bond that was being made.

He would never let her go.

He would always protect her.

No matter the cost.

They were bonded now for Eternity.


	8. Chapter 8 (Sorry, for short Chapter)

Author's Note – In the memory Nula is about 5 years old and this when her Father – Qui Gon Jinn is talking to her about her future partner and we all know who that is.

 **Nula's P.O.V:**

" _One day, when you've grown up, Nula. You'll meet the person that you love for eternity."_

" _Do you think so, Papa?"_

" _I know so."_

" _Was it like that when you met Mama?"_

" _Yes, darling. It was. Your Mama was great person and I loved her very dearly."_

" _I miss her."_

" _I know, I miss as well. But, she is still here in our hearts."_

" _Hee hee, that tickles."_

" _Come here, then."_

I breathe heavily, chest rising and falling as I come out of the memory and lay there with my heart pounding against my ribcage then trembling softly, feel Anakin who had been sleeping next to me after we had made love, shift in his sleep. He brings his hand up, wiping a tear away that has started to run down my cheek and cups it, with his metal hand then stroking his thumb over my cheek, bends down his head to kiss me on the lips, which makes me turn my face into his hand that holds my cheek.

"Nula, look at me, please. What's wrong? Tell me." He whispers, which makes me want not to tell him the truth.

The Truth that I was afraid for the sake of the unborn child that had started to grow within my womb and for him, the Father of the child. I go to open my mouth, to tell him and yet, no words will come out of it. It was like my own voice had been taken from me and something was making sure that couldn't tell him at all what wanted to say, only in a breaking voice can say it to him.

"I…I'm…...pre…. pregnant, Anakin." I say, voice breaking so much with the effort and hear him a give hitched gasp at the words that I have just told him then hear him, slipping out of the bed as he heads into the bathroom, where I hear the tap being run.

I go to slip out of the bed, when suddenly I feel lightheaded and moaning weakly, fall backwards on the mattress with a muffled thump that makes him come out the bedroom then rush over to me, lifting me up slightly to hold me as he places the back of his hand to my forehead.

He helps me to sit up, reaching out with his hand to summon over the jug of water, along with a glass and settles it on the bedside cabinet next to the bed then he pours me glass of water. He places the rim of the glass against my lips, helping me drink the water then I push it away with my hand, telling him that I had enough. He takes hold of me, hugging me gently to him and stroking a hand through my hair to calm as I allow my eyes to slip close, falling instantly asleep in his arms to the sound of his heart beating in his chest.

Anakin, feels Nula start to settle into his chest and looking down soon see's that she has fallen asleep then cradling like she was newborn child, lays her back down and moves to lay next to her as he brings the duvet cover, back up around them both so they didn't get cold then kisses her forehead, gently with his lips as she snuggles more up against him. She was pregnant with his child, meaning it would be dangerous trying to protect and yet, he would to it now matter what.

He would make sure, that his first children would be with him as well and Nula, the young woman who helped him as he places a arm around her to keep her close to him then his eyes slip close as the both of them are carried off into the arms of Morpheus.


End file.
